User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes
User talk:Nitpicker of the Wastes/Archive 1. __TOC__ Some of it does, some of it don't. Spoon 01:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) And I shall spread it throughout teh interwebz. On a totally unrelated note, whenever I see Grizzly's username, I always say it out loud in a movie voiceover style. Spoon 01:37, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Zuh?! You do that too?! Spoon 01:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, it was Snake's voice for me... o_0 What music video? Spoon 01:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm. What's it called when clones get together? Spoon 01:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Cool story, Bro. Spoon 01:54, 25 August 2009 (UTC) See, now brothers I can handle. Spoon 01:57, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No. I'd make a good Brother, and a shit lover. Spoon 01:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'd be happy to back you up and offer advice to you. That is what a good brother would do. In regards to lovers, I know me. I know how I would be. I would be annoyed by you, and mostly want to be away from you. It's just the way I am. Spoon 02:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, but in a romantic relationship, that is how it would be. Spoon 02:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know what I'm saying anymore. Spoon 02:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... should we get more admins to endorse us? Sasquatch is on teh 'scapist. Spoon 02:19, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Yes... Spoon 02:23, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Aah, shit. Spoon 12:50, 25 August 2009 (UTC) My Response To Your Page thumb|300px|right|Seriously! -[[USer:Xandus the Legend|Le Spy ]] Ack God lord, you look like a 30 year old paedophile! Spoon 15:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) That's what makes it worse! Spoon 15:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) And you have a 'tache... WTF?! Spoon 15:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) How the fuck are you 14? You'd fit in with the 6th formers... Hey, do people mistake you for being older? Spoon 15:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Wolf says you look like his son XD Spoon 15:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Drop it.I swear if you pull this bullshit on the vault there will be hell to pay.THAT is a promise.You need to take your own advice I watch you very closely.Peach fuzz is ugly in case you weren't aware.The Dumpster behind KFC 15:23, 28 August 2009 (UTC) No cuz you devolved into a troll.That is what it is.I love it when people try to act like a fucking bad ass.I am guessing the car is a lincoln?Furthermore by pulling this shit on the vault you will prove every point I ever made... The Dumpster behind KFC 15:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :thumb|300px|rightSpoon 15:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :IF this continues i will be banning both of them.Thank god bayonetta isnt hear or my Ban-MIRV Would be deployed. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 15:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) No idea. It all checks out. I'll do some more detailed comparing. Spoon 15:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Scouts I hate them. They're annoying as hell. -Le Spy Yawning You learn a lot of stuff from your cats, don't you? Spoon 19:29, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :That explains the Furry Fetish. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:30, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Nothing ever goes on with me. Spoon 20:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Lucy-cat is MY nickname for her! 20:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC)]] Good. Spoon 20:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, buuuuddy. Spoon 20:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Whatever you say, buuuuuddy. Spoon 20:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Ya Barstard. Spoon 21:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Werewolfhell/New_administrators. Respond to the last comment. Spoon 23:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Yaaaaaaay. Spoon 02:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Who's awesome? We're awesome. Spoon 02:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know. I've just picked up an edit count box from TK. Spoon 02:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) A self updating edit count box. Check my page. Spoon 02:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Porter has like 20k. Spoon 02:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well done. Spoon 02:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Now what gives you that idea? Spoon 02:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :1.Collect Gnomes :2.??? :3.PROFIT! Spoon 02:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I can't imagine it feels to good. Spoon 02:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to imagine it, and it feels... uncomfortable. Spoon 02:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ugh. It's not for me. Spoon 02:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It doesn't bear thinking about. Get yourself a dildo if you care that much. Spoon 03:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I bet you do. Spoon 03:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) How so? Spoon 03:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) When did I ever say that? Spoon 03:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) If you were a girl, this would be incredibly strange. What with the furry and all. Spoon 03:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I 'highly' doubt that, mon ami. Spoon 03:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, as in we'ed probably never have met. Spoon 03:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I can beleive it. It's just changing your gender would have had huge effects on you. Trust meh. Spoon 03:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I ain't telling them jack shit. And on that note, I bid goodnight. Spoon 03:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Gizza hand http://www.escapistmagazine.com/forums/read/9.134833 Just look. Spoon 14:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Stay with it, I wanna hammer him into the ground. Spoon 14:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I do this everytime there is a Fallout thread. Spoon 14:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) If one ever gets really tough, I will ask Grizzly for one of his 'Uber rants'. Spoon 15:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Exactly. We show him the thread, ask him what to say, and copy it in. Spoon 15:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It seems he's given up. But, we hang around and answer any questions, set people right. Spoon 15:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) "Whose to say the soviets invented power armor?" I pissed myself. Spoon 15:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sure he's gone this time. Spoon 15:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Inventories? Or discussion? Spoon 15:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I see you! Pararaptor 15:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Saw your picture. You look kinda like Spence. Pararaptor 15:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) 2am. I'll be fucked if I'm not talking with you lot tonight (this morning?) Pararaptor 16:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I don't see Chloe anymore, & Hannah's reading Pride & Predjudice seemingly non-stop. How's Sarah? Pararaptor 16:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) What about? Spoon 19:45, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I was going down the polite route, and just trying to get you to shut the fuck up. I could have called you a sick freak, but that isn't kind. Spoon 19:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Spoon 19:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ACORD TO CLAW 'N' SIX, YOUR THE GUY I SOULD TALK 2 IF I'M STUCK WID FALLOUT 2, WHO 'D' #### DO YU GET A FOLLOWER, I COMPLETED IT 2 TIMES AND STILL AVENT GOT 1 Abonible demon 20:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC)DEVIL'S DICIPLE OMD~OH MY DEVIL Abonible demon 20:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC)DEMON'S DICIPLE I CANT SEE WAT PROBLEM IS EITHER Spoon 20:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well that's a first. Spoon 20:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Whaaaaaa?! Spoon 20:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Exactly. Spoon 20:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Right... Spoon 20:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well done. Spoon 20:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well done. Spoon 20:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ...why...? Spoon 20:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, that's why I asked you. Spoon 20:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) 20:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC)]] Ah! Good man! We certainly gave Jerry what for, eh? Celebratory cup of tea, what?. Spoon 20:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Good lord, man! Where have you been these past six years! Jerry! The Hun! Spoon 20:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) You can't possibly have forgotten the enemy you've been shooting for three years! The Hun! Jerry! The Krauts! Spoon 20:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Good God, Man! Do I have to spell it out for you?! Hitler's goons! Spoon 21:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Wait... you ARE Sgt. Birkholz, right? Spoon 21:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well, we DID just win the ruddy war! Everyone got a bloody promotion! Spoon 21:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Gods! You must be shellshocked! Captain! Take Sgt. Birkholz here down to the medical wing. Spoon 21:14, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Oh wait, you're from stateside. You're all backward. Spoon 21:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) It's clear he's lost his mind. Take him away, men. Spoon 21:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Um,perhaps i am too blame,you see,he was playing around with the MediGun while i was eating a SANDVICH! for lunch. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 21:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Boom! Headshot! Spoon 21:27, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Spoon 21:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) <10 seconds later> THE BRAIN IS UNCONSIOUS! Spoon 21:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Had to pretend to be asleep. May have to do it again in a minute. Spoon 01:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) You could go picture hunting in the meantime. (It sounds like he is sanding, what the hell? Is he cpmoing upstairs or what?) Spoon 01:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC) O HAII DERR! Pararaptor 01:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sticking to Nitty's page. Pararaptor 01:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) (in case you're too lazy to look at yer own damned page) ... Hey Raptor. Nitty 01:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Fallout Noob is back! Spoon 02:47, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I'm reading the damn story. Spoon 03:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I see what you did there. Spoon 03:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) No. That story was... interesting, I guess. Spoon 04:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I kinda guesses he would. Spoon 04:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Nah, I'm not in the mood right now. Spoon 04:05, 30 August 2009 (UTC) He'll be pissed about the story. Spoon 04:10, 30 August 2009 (UTC) What? Yes, no. What? I'm here. Pararaptor 04:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) He is? Spoon 16:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, he welcomed the noob on the 18th July. Spoon 16:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) He does a lot of things: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Ausir Spoon 16:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) After sifting through his contributions, it seems he hasn't touched the other wikis, or wikipedia for a while, BUT, he made an edit yesterday on the Vault. Spoon 16:27, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. Spoon 16:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Time for another issue! Give The Red Light District The Green Light? The Issue After a recent survey discovered that nearly 40% of all citizens in Azgaria are single, there has been an increasingly loud call for the legalisation of prostitution. The Debate 1."I just can't get a girl no matter what I do," laments acne-afflicted nerd, Roger Longbottom. "If the cops would just look the other way about prostitution, it'd make my life much easier. Yeah, I'd be risking all sorts of diseases, but it's my body isn't it?" 2."We can't allow this to happen!" protests Dr. Falala Jones, senior pathologist of Azgaria's largest hospital. "Prostitution is a dangerous business and must remain illegal! People need to be more aware of the consequences that could follow like the risk of contracting HIV, chlamydia, or even syphilis. I say we get some funding for a large awareness programme on sexually transmitted diseases and maybe then people will act responsibly between the covers. It'll be expensive sure, but well worth it." 3."Not so fast now!" interjects daring entrepreneur, Lars Hamilton. "Why don't we just have the prostitution industry run by the government? By letting the government regulate prostitution, Azgaria can force any patrons to undergo tests for diseases, make prostitutes have regular medical check-ups and pay a portion of their profits to the government. Of course we'd still have to put more policemen on the streets to keep illegal brothels from popping up and make sure the hospitals are equipped to handle the extra workload, but you can always raise taxes to account for that." Spoon 16:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC)